oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron D. Belial
| bounty = 50,000,000 | alias = | epithet = | age = 28 | birth = June 8th | height = 198.12cm | residence = | jva = | Funi eva = | status = Alive | doriki = | weight = 103.419kgs | dfbackcolor = F4C430 | dftextcolor = 800000 | dfname = Shin Shin no Mi (真髄真髄の実) | dfename = Spirit Spirit Fruit | dfmeaning = Spirit; Aura; Life-Force | dftype = }} also known as , is the pirate and a member of the famous Notch Pirates, serving them as one of the Eight Hell Knights. Belial was born on a poor island in the east blue. His life was filled with happiness and fun despite being a poor child basically fending for himself. Though this all ended once his island was enslaved, his life was filled with pain. After years of being held captive, he had finally built up enough strength to break free from his captors. he trained for years in order to get revenge on the people who enslaved him. while on his path of revenge he gained a large amount of notoriety and was sought out to join the Notch Pirates. there he rose up in their ranks, becoming one of their strongest members. Despite being on a journey for revenge he moved on from the sadness in his life only looking forward. Belial is a very kind man, no matter what he tends to go out of his way to help those who can't help themselves. Some decide to take his kindness for weakness but if you did you would be sorely mistaken. He caries immense strength upon his shoulders. He is a very great martial artist as well as a great sword fighter. His strength and skill are only enhanced by his Devil fruit being the , which he is the only known user of. Appearance Belial Is a very Mysterious and intimidating man. He doesn't care too much for looking studious but he does still make an effort. His hair is a platinum blonde almost silver color his hair although it may not look like it is very soft and silky. For a pirate, he is very well groomed and clean. Belial was a very different person up until the age of 23. He had shorter hair and looked more ready for battle, Now he wears a yellow cotton button-down shirt with an unmade tie he wears a blue hoodie with folded over sleeves. He also wears black cargo pants with a chain on them and the chain is actually from his chains that he was forced to wear when he was sold into slavery, as well as the red band which was one of his shackles and his shackles weighed over 500 pounds which he trained himself to carry. As a pirate, He is living on a ship most of the time. He has developed a strong stench of strength due to training and living with his crew. He also has a smell of sea breeze and alcohol. He doesn't always look well as most of the time being on the ship he is rather dirty and doesn't look the greatest. His body is described as toned and defined. Younger Belial was a very scruffy and quite unkempt kid he never cared at all for his look he always tried to be practical in battle. He wore a black thin metal shirt with brown pants and a white cloak. His clothing was all he could afford just having escaped from his captors. He was a very determined and angry looking child he rarely ever smiled it was almost as if he wouldn't let himself. He used swords as his main weapons and carry many swords on his person at a time. He was so cautious and scared he would be found that he never realized how scruffy and suspicious he looked to most people he was very well fit and athletic child as he did manual labor day and night for years and trained for his rebellion never taking a break his eyes were not yet affected or changed and he still looked very young During Belials starting years he was a single member pirate crew so he had to do all the jobs which he completed with great succession one of those jobs were cooking, Which he would be a different outfit for. The outfit consisted of a blue button-down chef coat and matching blue pants When cooking Belial was described as extremely handsome and borderline beautiful there were more crowds for his looks than his food as he would sell his food to start his journey As a child, Belial was very dirty and roughed up looking child. He got into many fights in his young age. He had a very monotonous and boring wardrobe consisting of all brown and white colors with no exception anywhere on his outfit. From head to toe, he was beaten by bullies at school and also at home. he could never truly afford any good clothing so he and his sister would make, fix and clean there own clothing. His hair through the beatings fights and it still somehow stayed clean well and soft. His eyes were described as sad and longing for hope and deep and full of rebellion. He would rarely smile at strangers only smiling around friends.thought his sad appearance his smile was always war loving and full of love. He had a pretty malnourished look as even though he could cook there wasn't much to cook with. His skin was always dry as that's how he was born his skin was soft and had hard patches of dirt. His body for being skinny was surprisingly toned as he use to train with his friends and he was very rambunctious. Gallery Soma_(1).jpg|Full General Appearance 8ec13dc1d4bf57f8ff1ef546b29a0665.gif|Belial in his Cooking outfit 092e9b399b59ef607ac096fff268c066.jpg|Teenage Belial 53409_(1).jpg|Belial as a Child BellialStalth.jpg|Belial's Stealthier Assassin-Like Appearance Personality Belial is a very kind person. For a pirate and looking as intimidating as he does he loves to help people. He was always kind to the elderly and other children on his island. He uses to always help his sister and help the old people and women on the island carry things like groceries. After being forced into slavery by pirates he uses to stand up for the other people not out of bravery but out of pure and utter kindness. He put many people over himself while making his escape from the pirates who held him captive as a child. After being out and free he still went out of his way to help people and make sure everyone in his presence was better-taken care of than himself. After he started to make money and rouse rebel with the marines and make a name for himself he provided safe passage for people who had a far journey and couldn't afford to pay. He would bring them on his ship. Even as a pirate he continues to be an extremely kind man. Building many orphanages and schools for kids and even old folks homes and hospitals. He constantly stands for and protects the underdog and loves to be kind even though it may not look it As a pirate, Belial always thought it was important to be funny for whatever reason. He always loved to crack jokes and lighten up the mood even in the face of battle. Ever since a child, he would crack jokes even at others expense. He would perform in the center of town for pirates passing through for money. He liked the way it made people feel the smiles on there faces. Even when all hope was lost and he was in slavery he made people laugh. His jokes were always funny and never corny. Even in the face of danger or when being whipped, he would joke to help the people of his ship cope with being a prisoner. Even when he got a crew of his own he cracks jokes to raise their hopes and bring them up and make them happy. Belial is very lovable and is just a ball of comedy. One of his favorite people to make laugh is his sister. As he considers her laugh to be the most beautiful thing he has ever heard and her smile to be like a field of ever shining lilies and rabbits He is a very understanding person and is very mature. His sad childhood made him really see the world in a new light and he was more understanding. He was understanding when as a child his mother had to leave tho he will never understand why he committed a crime in his father's name. He was also very understanding of the emotions of his father and his drinking problems and his anger. He was understanding enough to have pity on the slave pirate captain as he understood his pain he is also very insightful. He can deeply understand people and their emotions. He can understand how they feel and can help based on that. He can easily read people and situations. Being able to assess a situation and attempt to talk or fight his way out of it depending on his asses meant. He is also very convincing knowing exactly what to say at the exact right time and could persuade anyone and get out of anything even as a kid he always had a great excuse for any of his shenanigans and could easily trick people he is also very openminded and is open to most people and ideas. He doesn't usually judge people based on themselves and likes to first hear people out and doesn't like to assume. He believes everyone is equal and should be treated fairly or treated how they treat people. Belial is a very calm person and isn't shaken up easily. He is very chill is certain situations. he doesn't get round in situations where rowdiness is not suited. In public situations were his reputation or the safety of his crew is on the line he will be calm and serious. Thought at the same time he is also very shy and nervous. He rarely shows this emotion to others and doesn't like when people see it. He has public speaking issues but it almost never shows. Relationship History Synopsis Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Martial Arts/Fighting Styles Devil Fruit Haki Equipment Bounty Trivia References Category:GeminiVIII Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Notch Pirates Category:Former Slaves Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans Category:Cooks